In the past, automotive engineers have endeavored to consolidate transmission coolers with engine radiators. Typically, when this is done, a heat exchanger is disposed within an engine radiator, and it is coupled to supply lines which carry transmission fluid from the transmission. The water or engine coolant in the engine radiator that is used to circulate through and cool the engine is cooled in the radiator. When a transmission cooler heat exchanger is integrated into the engine radiator, it is usually inside one end of the radiator. Input and out-put hoses or piping is usually coupled at the bottom and top of the radiator. The transmission fluid then can be cooled by circulation through the heat exchanger. Also, when internal to the radiator transmission heat exchangers are used in cold environments, especially when starting a cold vehicle, the transmission fluid can be heated as well.
While this integrated transmission heat exchanger and engine radiator has been widely used in the past, and has been successfully implemented in numerous original equipment manufacturers"" engine radiators, it does have drawbacks.
The heat exchanger for the transmission can become clogged with sediment or other debris within the engine radiator. Much effort has been made to improve the procedures for flushing of the engine radiator which can help to reduce this sediment and associated clogging of the heat exchanger; but it is often difficult, if not impossible, to completely remove all sediment from heat exchangers disposed within the engine radiator.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for cooling and heating transmission fluid in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for utilizing an in-line transmission heat exchanger in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a transmission fluid heat exchanger which is disposed within or coupled to a radiator hose extending from the radiator to the engine.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in repairing, replacing and maintaining proper function of a transmission fluid heat exchanger which is internal to the engine cooling system.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for providing transmission fluid heat exchanging capabilities in an engine cooling system, designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cwasted radiator-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that there is no longer a need to replace and discard an entire engine radiator when only a transmission cooler/heat exchanger is in need of replacement.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method including a transmission fluid heat exchanger disposed in-line with respect to a radiator hose carrying engine coolant between the radiator and the engine.